pixies_secret_agency_psafandomcom-20200216-history
Agent Puffles
Agent Puffles, otherwise known as Agent 206, and Timothy, is an agent in the PSA and EPF, as well as the disbanded agency, SIPL. Puffles' rainbow puffle, Firework, is the first of his species to join the PSA/EPF. Firework sometimes helps Puffles with missions but usually stays at HQ or at Puffles' igloo. He is married to Lily, and the father of their two children, Ayanna and Raiden. History Puffles is the younger brother of Jet Pack Guy. Their parents got separated from them a few years ago. Herbert had captured penguins and held them hostage on the iceberg. A chunk of the berg was accidentally cut off with Puffles' parents on it. This caused him and JPG to deeply hate Herbert. It was later found out that this was an artificial memory created by Admiral Percy Jammington XXVI. In reality, Puffles got kidnapped and JPG was sent to find him. They never returned, leaving Belle and Jay heartbroken. Percy later renamed the two into their current names: Puffles and Guy. (Previously, Puffles was known as Timothy, and Guy was known as Hunter). Many years later, Puffles along with his brother escaped from Percy and joined the PSA. Jay didn't recognize his children at first, since they were a lot older. However, when they went back into the future, Jay found out that they were his long lost sons, using a device he found. During a mission with 380 and Lily when they were in the SIPL, 380 inadvertently killed Lily. Puffles hated 380 after this. The agency disbanded soon after. Lily remained dead, until a time change caused her to survive the accident. Personality Puffles is very adventurous and likes being social, unlike his older brother. His main interests are music and art. He loves jet packs and tries not to do anything without one. JPG has told them that, "Rookie is like part of the family." Puffles still thinks he should have more privileges than Rookie because of Rookie's naive nature. He is extremely scared of cats, bugs, and spiders. Trivia *Puffles was extremely jealous when Jet Pack Guy got a Jet Pack before him. *Puffles approves of Gracie and JPG's relationship. However, he hates it when they are all "lovey-dovey" in front of him. *He is currently training under Locy and Jay so he can develop abilities as well. *He often tries to set Hailey up with Herbert for some reason. Quotes *"DAAAAANG!" -Said when something seems impressive to Puffles. *"ROOKIE! Get out of my bathroom, NOW!" -Said when he catches Rookie using his "clean and shiny bathroom." *"PUFFLES...AWAY!!" -Catchphrase before blasting away on jet pack. *"Over the rainbow, in a pot filled with golden puffles, which devoured me." -What he usually said when asked where he was. *"*Screams like a girl* A ____!" -Said when he sees a spider, a bug, or a cat. Gallery Puffles' Custom.png|His casual outfit. Category:Penguins Category:Directors Category:PSA Agents Category:Ninjas Category:Users Category:Cake lovers Category:Pie lovers Category:Pizza lovers Category:Males Category:Puffles' Characters